The Drawings
by robyn-take-that
Summary: Naruto is a 12 year old boy and has been sold to Orochimaru when he was 8. How does the Uchiha family help him and how do they bring Orochimaru to justice when Naruto burns his drawings because he doesn't want to remember what happened, and what is going on between Itachi and Naruto? this is a yaoi so please don't read if you do not like BOY X BOY action thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I thought that I would split this story up a little more to make it better, well thats hwat I think any way but enough about me I hope to hear from you through reviewing thanks so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ! THANKS FOR READING**

* * *

**The Drawings**

**Chapter 1: My life**

**XX Naruto's POV XX**

It was a cold day; snow was softly falling from the sky and covering the ground of konoha. I was just 8 years old when my adoptive father sold me to a tall middle aged man called Orochimaru. As I was lying on one of the cold metal tables in his own science lab I was waiting for him to come and release his anger out on me like he usually did when his got annoyed with his meetings or Kabuto. As I lay on the metal table in the cold room wearing absolutely nothing other than a pet collar with a white snake that showed I belonged to Orochimaru, I imagined what a real family and what real love felt like and how I would never ever get to see that in real life.

"Kabuto, fetch me the kid now" Orochimaru barked as he walked to his room where he got undressed and sat in the armchair opposite the fire, waiting for his beloved blonde boy pet.

"Here he is sir, is there anything else you would like me to do" he asked as he took the Jacket off of my naked body, revealing my beautiful bruised skin or so Orochimaru said. But I didn't agree I hated my body ever since I became Orochimaru's pet.

"No, now leave before I soil you instead" he snapped as he heard the door close. Orochimaru turned in his chair and motioned for me to join him which I obediently did. As I walked to him he reached down by his chair and pulled out an object before ordering me to kneel on the floor in front of him.

"H…how may I…I…I help you to…to…today sir" I asked as I knelt on the ice cold stone floor.

"You can please me by listening to everything is say, now this is your new toy, start playing with it" he said as he tossed me the plastic member which landed on the floor in front of me. As I slowly picked it up I gulped and slowly placed it in my mouth and licked it up and down, and sucked it every now and again before hearing the man say that was enough, I placed the toy onto the floor and set myself over the top of it before slowly pushing down onto the plastic member.

"More, there is still some left that can easily fit in your hole" he commanded as he pushed me hard down on to the toy, with his evil smirk on his face. I screamed out in pain as he pushed me down and once I was completely on the plastic member, he gently caressed my semi-hard member before attaching a little gold bell to it and forced me to move my hips to make the bell ring.

"Very good, now touch yourself and open your legs so that I can see you" he asked as he watched me move up and down on the plastic member moaning in pleasure and humiliation, but I obediently did as was told and continued with pumping my member and opened my legs so that his lust filled eyes could see me.

As I was still going, I noticed that today he wasn't lashing out at me for doing something wrong, I also noticed how calm he was which really scared me.

"Boy, come here, you can leave the toy and have the real thing now" he said I hesitated but Orochimaru only grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap and grabbed the bottle of lube and smeared it over his member before placing the bottle back and slowly lowering me onto his hard member after roughly pulling the new toy out.

**XX No POV XX**

Naruto screamed out in pain as Orochimaru thrusted deep inside of him, as every thrust took place the blonde knew that he was being torn inside and screamed even louder. Orochimaru got even more turned on by the pleasure and pained moans escaping his lips.

"Orochimaru, sorry to interrupt but we have a guest" Kabuto said as he saw the blonde riding Orochimaru in the chair which was slowly turning him on.

Orochimaru stood up still thrusting into the blonde and making him moan out. Naruto put his arms around Orochimaru's neck as he gripped his wrists to help him stay close to Orochimaru while his legs wrapped around the man's waist. Orochimaru stopped thrusting as he made his way to the meeting room with the blonde still in his arms.

"Ah, Orochimaru-sama, sorry for the intrusion but I have the things that you wished for" a man's voice spoke out, making the boy stiffen a little which didn't go unnoticed by Orochimaru, who punished the boy by giving him a deep and hard thrust making him scream in pain.

Kabuto pulled a chair out from the long table and Orochimaru gratefully sat down as he started to talk business with the man. After a couple of hours of talking about business and little thrusts he was giving the blonde boy Orochimaru started to get brutal.

"Move your hips and let the man hear the little bell around your beautiful member Naruto" Orochimaru ordered as he turned Naruto round to look at the man's turned on face. Orochimaru observed Naruto's reaction before looking back at the man who had lust filled eyes as he watched the blonde bop up and down on Orochimaru's member fast enough to make the little bell ring out as well as his moans.

As the night drew on, Orochimaru still had plans for the boy, but decided to give him the night off, the blonde was now asleep in Orochimaru's lap as he had turned back around and was now straddling the man as he rested his head on his shoulder. Orochimaru occasionally thrusted into the blonde causing him to moan out in pain and pleasure as he was still talking about the new drugs the other man had invented. Orochimaru lay Naruto down on the table close to the other man and allowed the man to do what he pleased with him apart from releasing his seed into his blonde's hole.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I thought that I would split this story up a little more to make it better, well thats hwat I think any way but enough about me I hope to hear from you through reviewing thanks so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ! THANKS FOR READING**

* * *

**The Drawings**

**Chapter 2: Bullies see everything**

**XX at school the next day XX**

As Naruto gently got out of Orochimaru's car he grabbed his bag and limped into school, he was in so much pain after falling asleep on the table in the meeting room for the whole night it was unbearably hard and sore to even sit let alone walk.

As he walked the quiet corridors before first class he noticed a group of boys from his year and class walking his way. They have been bullies ever since he could remember and tried to stay clear of them and the only way he could do that now was to walk into their first class. As he walked in to the class room the group of boys saw him limping and decided to investigate.

"Hello Naruto-kun, long time, no see" a voice said from behind him as he walked to the back of the class room.

"Oh…Gaara-kun, it's you and your friends, erm is there something I can help you with" he asked as he looked at them with scared eyes.

"Actually there is, we want to know why you're limping today, did someone finally beat you up good a proper!" Kiba said as they all walked up to the blonde who was now shaking a little with fear.

"N…N…No, I was in an accident I fell down the stairs" Naruto answered as he watched some of the boy's smirking.

"Well let's see if we can't make you feel any better" Kankuro said as Neji picked the protesting boy up and carried him to the boy's changing rooms, where they locked the door seen as they had another 1hour and half before school actually started.

"Guys, come on p…p…please let me go, I need to…AHHHHH" Naruto started but soon stopped when Neji dropped him to the floor.

"Huh, It didn't hurt that much wimp" Choji said as he sat on one of the benches and watched the other boy's doing all the action.

"Leave me alone…p…p…please" Naruto begged but got punched in the stomach. He struggled to breath and soon started coughing up blood. All the boy's thought that this was strange and they all knew that it took several hits to start coughing blood and Kankuro hadn't even punched him that hard.

"Hey Naruto, what's with the blood all of a sudden hey, come on you can handle more than a little punch than that" Sasuke said as he straddled the boy and unbuttoned his shirt to reveal different shapes and seized bruises covering most of his front torso and chest.

"Geez, someone must have hated you" Neji said as he touched one of the older bruises which still hurt, so Naruto screamed out in pain as soon as he touched it and squirmed underneath Sasuke.

Sasuke sat Naruto up and pulled his t-shirt the rest of the way off and revealed his back which had loads of cut marks all over it, some looked resent and some looked old.

"What the hell, and you came to school looking like this why" Sasuke asked as he looked at Naruto's chest counting his ribs as he looked down it.

"I have no choice, he makes me" Naruto cried as shocked faces looked his body over, examining all the cuts and bruises.

The boys were shocked to see Naruto in such a poor state that they didn't feel like bullying him anymore because by the looks he got bullied everyday by someone else. As Sasuke looked at Naruto in the eyes he saw fear and embarrassment.

"Who makes you Naruto, who does this to you" Shikamaru asked from the corner of the room as he slowly approached him looking at his back feeling like he was going to be sick at the sight.

"I…I…I…I…...can't tell you" Naruto thought, because knowing Orochimaru if he found out that he had told someone or that someone had found out about these marks he would hurt him even more and would definitely kill the person, or people in this case who knew about it. As Naruto stared to the floor the other boys were whispering to each other about what could have happened and why Naruto thought it would be good to come to school looking like he did.

"Huh, Neji call Itachi tell him to send a car to school tell him its urgent…oh and Neji tell him to be in the car I need to talk to him" Sauske said as he asked Shikamaru to help put Naruto's shirt back on before asking Kankuro to pick him up and to follow him back to the class room, where Kiba had ran off to earlier to pick up Naruto's things up that had dropped out of his bag.

"Kankuro p…p…p…put me down I can walk" Naruto said which caused everyone to look at him with a lot of concern and worry as Kankuro placed Naruto down.

Naruto quickly started to walk down the hall wincing every now and again, but quickly made his way to the class room, where Kiba had just finished picking up his things.

**XX back in the class room XX**

"Hey Naruto what are these drawings for they look brutal" Kiba said as he held up on of the drawings which showed a lonely figure strapped to a bed crying.

"There nothing, give them back" Naruto said quickly as he tried to rush forward and reach the drawings before he felt himself being pulled backwards.

"Let me look" Sauske said as he asked Choji and Gaara to keep a hold of Naruto while he flipped through the pictures looking at each one carefully and then looked back at Naruto before speaking again. "These pictures…their drawing of you aren't they Naruto…they are of the torture you have been suffering and this is the only way you can deal with it without involving anyone" he said as he looked at Naruto who held his head down as tears began to leak from his eyes as the boys heard sobs of pain and humiliation leave the blonde.

"Naruto…are the drawings of you" Kiba asked shocked at what Sasuke had said but as he looked at Naruto he was nodding his head as he slowly dropped to the floor and cupped his head in his hands as he cried a little harder.

As the boys watched the blonde crying for a few moments Neji and Itachi walked into the room to see a crying blonde on the floor and everyone else's faces shocked with horror.

"What's going on, Sasuke why did you call me I have lots of work to be catching up on and I need to prepare for the raid tonight so make it quick" Itachi said as he walked up to the crying blonde and crouched down before handing him a tissue to dry his eyes with.

"Brother I need you to look at these" Sasuke said as he handed his brother the drawings. Itachi looked through the drawings and was a little shocked to see what they looked like.

"Who drew them" Itachi asked as he walked over to his brother who was holding out some more things for him to see.

"Naruto did" Choji said as they all looked at the still crying blonde, causing Itachi to turn around and look at him.

As Itachi approached Naruto he could see some of the bruising on his neck and flipped through the drawings and found the one he was looking for, as he looked at the drawing he pictured the marking on his back and looked away in shock and despair.

"Sasuke, you're taking the day off and so is Naruto, boys bring him to the car but don't force him" Itachi said as he and Sasuke left the room and Neji crouched down to look at Naruto face to face.

"Naruto, will you please go with them, they will look after you" Neji said in a calm and caring voice.

"No" Naruto whispered but too quietly that Neji need to ask again for the answer. "I said NO…I'm not going he won't allow it" Naruto said as he got up and took his bag from the front table and proceeded to the back of the class room before pulling a new sketch book out of his bag and started to draw again like he usually did.

"Naru…" Kiba started but was soon cut off.

"Kiba don't he doesn't want to talk to us and he doesn't have to let's leave him and go after Sasuke and tell him what's happening" Gaara said as he and the others left the room leaving Naruto alone drawing his new bruised part of his body only to have it snatched from him before it was finished.

"Awwww, what's the matter with my Naruto-kun? Are you in so much pain that you have to cry about it" Orochimaru said as he pulled out the chair next to Naruto.

Naruto looked at Orochimaru shocked and scared, for he had placed the sketch pad down and unzipped his pants and pulled his hard member out for Naruto to have.

"We have just enough time for this little treat for being such a good little boy…now suck" Orochimaru ordered and he watched Naruto hesitate for a little while before he lowered his head and liked the tip of the hard member earning a light moan from Orochimaru.

What Naruto and Orochimaru didn't know was that there were a pair of eyes watching what was happening and was disgusted by the sight; they soon ran off back to the group of boys who were out in the parking lot talking about Naruto and the drawings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I thought that I would split this story up a little more to make it better, well thats hwat I think any way but enough about me I hope to hear from you through reviewing thanks so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ! THANKS FOR READING**

* * *

**The Drawings**

**XX Itachi's limousine XX**

A boy ran up to the limousine as he was panting and trying to talk at the same time.

"Sai slowdown and start again will you, you're speaking too fast" Neji said as they all looked at him with curious faces as to why he had a flushed face.

"It's Naruto…he's erm…he's with Orochimaru" Sai said as his breathing began to slowdown.

"So what about it he's our science teacher he's not dangerous" Kiba said as he was about to shut the door to the car Sasuke and Itachi were sitting in.

"No he's forcing Naruto to…erm to…erm" Sai really didn't know how to say this and felt really embarrassed by it.

"Will you hurry up I need to get back to work and find a way to get Naruto to open up to me about why he has been drawing these things" Itachi said as he rubbed his eyes tiredly before looking at Sai once again. "Well spit it out boy"

"Orochimaru is forcing Naruto to…arrr…to suck his member" Sai said which caused Itachi to quickly jump out of the other side of the car and rushed back into the now busy corridors of the school before reaching the room they were last in followed by the others and were shocked to see the sight before them.

As Itachi quickly pulled open the door and swiftly closing it he saw Naruto lying on the table with Orochimaru at his bottom end prodding his bleeding and torn hole with a pencil making him moan softly but with hints of pain.

**XX back in the class room with Naruto and Orochimaru XX**

"Let him go now Orochimaru" Itachi said as he locked the door and walked closer to Naruto who was now crying in pain. As Itachi quickly scanned his body he found blood running onto the table. "What have you done" Itachi asked as he swiftly pulled Naruto's pants and boxers back up before grabbing the pencil and all of Naruto's things and picking Naruto up bridal style allowing Naruto to wrap his arms around his neck and proceeded to the door to unlock it.

"It hurts…it hurts so much" Naruto whimpered quietly only Itachi could hear it.

"I know Naruto don't worry, just close your eyes and see if you can't fall asleep, I'll have you in the car where I can clean you up" Itachi said as he glared daggers at Orochimaru who flinched at his gaze from Itachi before he pulled his hand covered in blood up to his mouth and licked it a little before wiping it on to some tissue which he used to clean the table with.

"Awwww come now Itachi he's my property, you cannot take something that does not belong to you" Orochimaru said but was too late as Itachi had unlocked and pushed the door open and carried Naruto out of the class room and down the busy corridor, to see no one glancing at him or staring at the two boys walking through the corridor which made Itachi think that Naruto was a shy boy and didn't like to talk to anyone. He remembered he had told the others to go back to the car and wait for them both their as he was desperately trying to run through the child infested corridors to his limousine to help Naruto with the pain.

Once Itachi was out the building he rushed back to the limousine, where the driver opened the door to allow Itachi to climb in with Naruto to meet with the other boys who had gotten board waiting outside the limousine.

**XX back in the limousine XX**

"What happened to him Itachi" Shikamaru asked as all the boys gathered round the now sleeping blonde.

"Don't mind that everyone out the car this instant and get back to school the bell will be going soon, Neji inform Sasuke's and Naruto's teachers that they will not be attending today for they are ill" Itachi said glaring at everyone, Neji nodded his head understanding what to do. They all got out the car apart from Itachi and Sasuke and Naruto who was now lying on one of the seats.

Itachi moved over to the bar and found some clothes and a bottle of water; he placed one of the clothes over the open bottle of water and tipped it a few times to make sure it was wet enough before taking the bottle and other clothes back over towards Naruto.

"Brother what are you doing? What happened?" Sasuke asked as Itachi had finished talking to the driver asking him to go back to the police station.

"Look Sasuke when I got back to the room Naruto was lying on the table I presume he sits at with his pants and boxers pulled down to his knees and his legs spread open while Orochimaru touched him in places with his own pencil making Naruto moan" Itachi said before looking at the shocked face of Sasuke.

Itachi soon walked back to Naruto and pulled his pants and boxers off to leave his bottom half naked.

"Itachi what are you doing?" Sasuke asked as a little flush danced its way over his face, but then Sasuke saw the blood and understood what he was doing.

Itachi didn't answer and slowly and gently wiped the blood from the young blonde's hole before gently teasing another cloth up the boy's ass to stop the bleeding inside.

"Sasuke would you mind passing me a strong spirit please, it will help Naruto with the pain when he wakes up" Itachi asked as he continued to concentrate on stopping the bleeding. Sasuke soon came back with a strong spirit and handed it to him just as Naruto was waking up.

"Huh, where am…Ahhhhhhhh that hurts stop please" Naruto said as he pressed the back of his head into the seat he was lying on and covered his eyes with his arm from the surging pain he felt.

"Naruto it's okay, he will never touch you like that again but I need you to drink this it will help with the pain" Itachi said as he got Sasuke to sit Naruto's head onto his lap to help him drink the strong tasting liquor.

Naruto protested for half an hour before giving up and drank some of the liquor but he didn't drink much until the pain subsided and he couldn't feel it much. He looked around the now parked limousine and swiftly closed his eyes before opening them again and taking in his surroundings properly, they were round back of the police station.

"Naruto are you okay you look like your about to throw up" Sasuke said as he placed a hand on his forehead before quickly removing it. "Itachi he has a high temperature what do we do" Sauske said in a bit of a panicked voice just before the door of the limousine opened and their father who is the head of the police force and the child abuse department stepped in to see a rather difficult situation before him.

"Itachi you called, what is this? Why is that blonde boy lying like that?" Fuguko asked as he proceeded to get into the limousine and closed the door quickly as to not let anyone see them.

"Father I called because this boy has been abused, Sauske called me earlier not sure if he was being abused so he called and asked me to come to the school which I did, when I got their he handed me these drawings which the blonde has done" Itachi said as he pulled Naruto's trousers and boxers up to cover his lower part of his body that was getting cold he sighed a little at the success of managing to slow the bleeding down.

"So what about them they just look like a bunch of drawings to me" he snarled as he looked a two big blue eyes with tears streaming from them. Fugaku got up from his seat and headed towards the blonde and crouched down beside him and gently wiped the tears from the boy's eyes.

"Kid you alright, can you tell me about these drawings which you have done?" Fugaku asked as he handed Naruto a tissue to wipe his eyes, but Fugaku got no answer and was about to become angry when Sasuke spoke up

"Father when I gave the drawings to Itachi I questioned Naruto about them before Itachi came into the room, he drew them and they are of his body look" Sasuke said as he grabbed one of the drawings of a bite mark that had drawn blood on his torso. Sauske gently pulled Naruto's top up to reveal the same size and shape of a bite mark in the exactly the same place as the drawing as though the drawing was a photo of the bite mark.

As Fugaku observed the drawing then the wound it's self he ordered Sasuke to call his friends to meet them at the station to give a statement of what they saw and heard and that Naruto is to be taken into the station to receive medical treatment and to have a rape test carried out on him. As they all went their separate ways Itachi carrying Naruto to the medical team awaiting Naruto and Sasuke walked around the side of the building to call his friends, Fugaku called his wife to come down to the station to help care for Naruto hoping that she will be able to help them understand why he is in this state in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I thought that I would split this story up a little more to make it better, well thats hwat I think any way but enough about me I hope to hear from you through reviewing thanks so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ! THANKS FOR READING**

* * *

**The Drawings**

**Chapter 4: The stressed out blonde**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to quickly close them again from the bright light as he slowly sat up in the soft bed he was lying on. As Naruto looked around the room he heard voices coming closer and became a little scared so he quickly jumped out of bed regretting it as soon as his face was kissing the ground as he had fallen over from standing up so quickly which pulled down his IV drip which fell hard against his back causing him to yelp at the pain.

When the people outside heard the yelp of pain the door to Naruto's room slid open quickly but calmly as the women looked down at the blonde figure on the floor cursing under his breath.

"Itachi…Itachi help me" the women said as Naruto looked up to see Itachi run to the door and looked concerned at Naruto who tried to hide his face.

"Naruto what were you trying to do, you need to rest you're still very weak" Itachi said as the women lifted the stand up with Naruto's IV drip on it while Itachi picked Naruto up who slightly gripped Itachi's top as he placed him back on the bed.

"How do you feel dear" the women said making Naruto's grip on Itachi's top tighten as he didn't know where to look.

"Huh…Naruto this is mine and Sasuke's mother Mikoto, she will be with you for a few days in here while you recover" Itachi said as he forced Naruto's grip to loosen so that he could properly stand up straight.

"H…H…Hello, sorry about earlier" Naruto said as he lowered his head and allowed his bangs to cover his eyes.

"It's quite alright, but I would like to know one thing! What were you doing on the floor?" Mikoto asked as she slowly reached to tuck back his bangs when Naruto swiftly sat on the other side of the bed facing away from her.

"Naruto you don't have to answer straight away I promise no one is going to hurt you here" Itachi said as he placed a reassuring hand on Naruto's shoulder causing him to flinch before slowly lift his eyes to meet Itachi's.

"I…It…Itachi where am I?" Naruto questioned looking lost and confused as to where he was.

"This is the medical room at the police station me and my father Fugaku work at so you don't need to worry about anything, but I would like you to go through the required tests for people who get raped" Itachi said as he shifted his gaze to his mother indicating for her that it's fine to leave.

Naruto shifted on the bed and watched Mikoto walk out the door before Naruto spoke again this time he didn't look Itachi in the eyes but rather at his shaking hands.

"Naruto…"

"No…I don't want you to do the tests I'm fine" Naruto said as his hands ceased the shaking and looked straight ahead of him.

"Naruto please this could help us to…"

"NO, I SAID NO ITACHI YOU CAN'T MAKE ME, I WON'T TAKE THE TEST" Naruto cried as he hugged his knees and cried into them as Itachi pulled him into a hug to comfort him a little and reassure him that everything was going to okay.

"Naruto before you answer me just listen, I was going to say that I will go with you to all the tests if that would help you a little" Itachi said as he heard a few sniffles before Naruto's head slowly lifted. "So, will you carry out the test or not, I won't force you but this would really help" Itachi finished as he watched Naruto's scared and shaking features.

"No, Itachi I said I am fine, please I just want to go home" Naruto said as he looked Itachi in the eyes.

"Alright, once you are able to walk you may go home, but I will need to get a statement from you before you go if that is okay with you" Itachi asked as he brushed his fingers through the blonde's golden locks soothingly while receiving a nod from Naruto and he slowly drifted back off to sleep.

A few hours later and Naruto woke up to see his body naked and people standing around him in hospital gowns as they all did different things, some were writing, some were taking pictures.

"Ah, Naruto just stay calm were nearly done" a man's voice said next to him as he looked to his right to see other doctors assessing something.

"GET OFF OF ME" Naruto shouted as one of the doctors started touching his sore hole causing Naruto to squirm about the bed which resorted in having several nurses trying to pin him down without hurting him further.

"Naruto please just hold still, I told you we are nearly done I promise" the man's voice said again as he moved to Naruto's lower part of his body to observe the slightly bleeding hole.

"I SAID GET OFF, AHHHHHHHH, JUST GET OFF OF ME AND LEAVE ME ALONE" Naruto shouted which caused the door to slide open to reveal Fugaku and Itachi who looked at the blonde with concerned eyes. "ITACHI YOU LIED TO ME, NOW LET ME GO" Naruto said as he squirmed even more forcing the nurses to let go but they persisted and tried to hold him down.

"Naruto, this is for your own good, now please just lie still they will be done soon" Itachi said as he caressed the blonde's hair soothingly hoping it would work like last time but failed.

"GET OFF OF ME AND LEAVE ME ALONE" Naruto shouted as he finally broke free of the nurses and ran out the room and down the corridor before finding a sheet and wrapping it around his cold and naked body.

"NARUTO, WAIT" Itachi and Fugaku shouted as the ran out the door after him.

Naruto ran and ran down different corridors getting lost down one and running back to see Itachi and Fugaku closing in on him, he ran faster down one corridor to a fire exit where he forced the door to open, but it never did for it was locked.

"Naruto, stop just calm down you will hurt yourself even more now please just come back to the room where it's warm" Itachi said as he and Fugaku slowly approached the stressed out blonde.

"NO NOW LEAVE ME ALONE" Naruto said with tears falling down his eyes and he panicked and still tried to push the door open before sliding to the floor and cupping his head in his hands and crying hard.

"Oh Naruto, come here" Itachi said as he pulled Naruto into a hug to comfort him as he cried.

"Fugaku, we can't find Naru…" a man's voice said as he ran down the corridor.

"Listen, whatever Itachi said to you to do to Naruto forget about it, he is still too traumatically shaken by the sudden force of being here and being abused, for now we wait" Fugaku said as he approached the shivering blonde and placed his coat around his shoulders and picked him up from Itachi as they all walked back to the room with a sleeping blonde.

"Fugaku, thank you for finding him now we can…" One of the nurses started but was soon cut off.

"No, there will be no more test today, he is a scared boy, and just need love to help mend his heart, for now we will leave him be and let him rest that is what is best for him, you Shizuna, bandage his wounds and clean him up, and give him one of those IV drip things again I think he will need it for a while" Fugaku said as he watched the shocked faces disappear out the room leaving the one lady to care for the now sleeping blonde.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I thought that I would split this story up a little more to make it better, well thats hwat I think any way but enough about me I hope to hear from you through reviewing thanks so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ! THANKS FOR READING**

* * *

**The Drawings**

**Chapter 5: Finally going home!**

A few days have passed since the horrible experience Naruto had, had and he was finally able to go back home, But Itachi wasn't very happy about it and was worried that Naruto would be punished for not being there for so long.

As Naruto was finally let out of the Uchiha police force hospital wing, he decided that it would be best to head straight on home before Orochimaru decided to destroy the place.

"Now Naruto, if there is anything troubling you, you know you can always come to me for help or Sauske, not like he will do anything or my parents you do understand don't you" Itachi said as he walked Naruto out the building.

"Yes Itachi I understand and I will be fine I promise but you know could I have my sketch pad back please" Naruto asked as he looked at Itachi with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I can't give them back to you they are evidence but here I'll pay you to get a new one sound good" Itachi said as he pulled out enough money to by 5 sketch pads.

"That's way too much you can keep some of it at least" Naruto said as he waved his hands in front of his face.

"Look I don't really care about how much they cost just take it will you!" Itachi said forcing it into Naruto's hands before saying their goodbyes.

XX with Orochimaru XX

As Orochimaru was sat at home waiting for his precious blonde to return home he pondered on what Itachi was doing with him. That was until he heard the door open and in walked the boy he was thinking about.

"Ahhh Naruto-kun, I'm so glad you are alright, please come over here, come over here" Orochimaru said as he waved his hand gesturing him to join him.

Naruto obeyed and walked over to Orochimaru you quickly pulled him onto his lap and ripped his shirt off to latch his mouth and tongue onto one of his pink nipples which got rewarded with a moan which escaped Naruto's lips.

"O…O…Oroch….Orochimaru, please I need to tell you something, Ahhhhh, very important" Naruto said as he looked into the furious snake like eyes belonging to his so called 'Master'.

"And what is that" Orochimaru asked as he pushed the blonde from his lap and proceeded to pull the rest of his clothing off as he listened to the blonde's words.

"Itachi and Sasuke have been told to keep an eye on me at school, so every time I'm with you they will mentally note down everything you do or say to me and during PE, lessons I have to get changed in front of Itachi so that he can check that my bruising are healing and not getting worse otherwise they will take me away for good, then what will you do" Naruto said as he was pulled back onto Orochimaru's lap where he once again took the nipple he first started on into his mouth.

"Oh well, I'm not bothered besides I have quit that school and am staying here every day, waiting for your return home" Orochimaru said as he picked Naruto up and walked over to the desk in the room, where Naruto was seated before his legs were pushed open and Orochimaru leaned in and kissed his neck before trailing kisses all the way down his chest, torso and to his member where Orochimaru took the head into his mouth and sucked hard causing Naruto to moan out in pleasure as he arched his back into the other man's chest.

Not long after Orochimaru entered did the door open to reveal the man Naruto had seen that time when he was brought to a meeting naked where Orochimaru and this guy talked about the new drugs.

"Ahhh Naruto-kun long time no see, how are you doing, I hear you went missing for a while but it looks like you're here to stay now" the man said as he walked over to the two at the desk.

"Yeah long time ahhh, no…Ahhhhhhhh… see" Naruto panted and moaned out as Orochimaru took Naruto's whole member into his mouth and bobbed his head a little.

"Ha, seems like you're enjoying that Naruto here let me help" the man said as he helped Orochimaru out of his clothing before the man stripped of his clothing and so the fun began.

XX the first day back at school after two weeks off XX

"Hey Naruto, how you feeling" Kiba said as he walked up to me which shocked most of the students who were gathered in the corridors.

"I'm good thanks" Naruto said as he and Kiba entered their first class of the day. Naruto sat at the back of the class room like always and Sasuke and his group of friends watched him as he didn't pay any attention to Kakashi-sensei who was saying why he was so late and that he didn't plan anything for the lesson so they could have the time to do whatever they wanted.

As naruto was sat at his table at the back of the class room, he swiftly pulled out a new sketch pad and started drawing bits of his memory in them. he drew a picture of his mother and father in the front seats, then him in the back with a speech bubble saying "I hate you!" and then the next picture was of the crash.

"Yo' Naruto, what you up to?" Gaara asked as he walked up to the blonde who quickly closed his sketch pad and quickly placed it back into his bag.

"Huh, Oh hey Gaara, nothing's up why would anything be up" Naruto said flashing him a toothy grin.

As soon as Gaara had walked away from Naruto he slowly pulled out his sketch pad again and started drawing in it this time drawing a man smiling at him but when he drew it, it looked blurry and he couldn't make the person out, that's when he heard the school bell ring indicating that the lesson was over.

As the day went on Naruto became more curious about this strange person who was smiling at him in his dreams and decided to draw it properly once he got to the library.

As Naruto entered the room he saw both Itachi and Sasuke talking about something before they turned their gaze to Naruto.

"Oh Hey Naruto, how you feeling being back at school" Itachi asked as he looked him over.

"Yeah it's good" Naruto said as he looked at them a little confused as to why they were in the library.

"Well, I will be going then see you two around oh and Naruto see you tomorrow for PE" Itachi said jokingly as he walked out the room.

Naruto promptly sat down at a separate table to Sasuke and pulled out his sketch pad and began to draw once again this time he managed to add a little more detail to the strangers figure before being interrupted by a man's hand that took the sketch pad from him.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope to hear from you through reviewing thanks so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ! THANKS FOR READING**

* * *

**The Drawings**

**Chapter 6: Itachi's Raid**

As Naruto was trying to finish off the drawing he noticed Sasuke getting up and leaving the library not long after his brother, he nodded to Sasuke as he nodded before leaving. Naruto was now all alone in the library or so he thought, as he continued to add more and more detail to the drawing he didn't notice the man that had walked in until he took his sketch pad away from him.

"Hello Naruto, long time no see" said a silky voice as he grabbed the blondes things and his wrist pulling him out the school building and over to his parked car.

"W…W…What are you doing here" Naruto asked eyes widened with fear as the man with ginger hair pulled him into the back seat.

"Now, now that's no way to talk to the one who you will be belonging to soon, now be a good little blonde bitch for me and stay still this won't hurt a bit" the man said as he pulled down Naruto's pants and boxers and opened his legs so that he could get a lovely view of the boy's tight ass. He held in his hand a capsule which he placed at the entrance and pushed it gently into the boy's hole where it swallowed it up.

"Ahhhhh, What are you doing Pain?" Naruto asked as he lay on his back panting at the slight pain he had just received.

"Come now Naruto you stay lying down all the way to our destination and I will give you a prize" he said in a childish way but Naruto didn't say anything as the drug soon took effect of his body.

What pain didn't know was that he was being watched from the moment he stepped back out the car and entered the driving seat. As he started the car the person watching caught a glimpse of golden hair in the back of the car.

XX with Pain XX

Naruto was lying on the ground of a cold building. He was panting at every touch he received due to the stupid drug which was given to him. As his so called new mast pulled his legs out more for everyone to see, Naruto noticed someone familiar sneaking around in the shadows. But what he didn't realise is that he wasn't alone and was waiting for the right opportunity to strike.

"Okay let's get this under wraps  
then, this young girl is Hinata Hyuuga, she is a lovely girl and would make an excellent present for your sons or even daughters to with as they please, she is shy and rarely ever talks to people" Pain said as he pointed to the girl on the stage who was being held gently by two men on either side of her.

"Pain what I thi…Ahhh…" Naruto started but got punched in the stomach for getting his little nose involved.

"Naruto, shut up, I didn't ask for your opinion so but out or I will punish you here in front of everyone" Pain said as he forced Naruto to sit down at the man's feet before returning to the girl on stage.

"I will start the bidding at 100,000 yen"

"200,000"

"400,000"

"Going once, going twice…Sold for 600,000 I do hope you enjoy your merchandise sir"

"Next we have a shaggy haired boy with two red triangular tattoos on his cheeks, he is very feisty, he also like Hinata and the others we will be showing you attend the same school as our Pain's bitch Naruto"

"I will start the bidding at 100,000 yen"

"500,000"

"500,500"

"600,000"

"700,000"

"Going once, going twice…Sold for 600,000 I do hope you enjoy your merchandise Miss" Said another man who was helping Pain out with the auction.

"Okay now on to our next lot, we are selling these in two's think they will do better, we have…" Pain started but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Pain, stop this, they are people I know from school just leave them alone and leave me alone too, they have nothing to do with you. The one thing I don't…Ahhh…understand is why…Ahhh…you are doing this" Naruto said as Pain kicked him hard in the abdominal area causing the boy to wince every time he took a sharp breath in.

"Indeed Pain, why are you doing this, wouldn't It be better if you just got the men to pay for them instead of selling them off, then you would definitely get a lot more money" Orochimaru said as he walked through the crowd of people and over to the stage.

"Orochimaru how nice of you to join us, you see Naruto has had enough of you shoving yourself up his ass and has turned to me for help"

"That's not…Ahhh…" Naruto started but was quickly shut up

"Shut it kid, as I was saying he wants me now, and by the way Naruto you're in a lot of trouble now" Pain said as he was removing Naruto's clothing right in front of everyone and showing them his luscious tanned body.

Once Naruto was completely naked Pain bound Naruto's hands together and unzipped his trousers to find his rack hard member be for shoving it harshly up his tight little hole, as he did so there were a few awes and gasps which escaped his customers throats at the sight. Once he was fully in Pain stood up and preceded with the auction while thrusting into Naruto every now and then causing the boy to yell in pain and to see the lust filled eyes watching them.

As Pain was introducing their next items they were stopped before anyone else could be sold.

"I order you to stop what you are doing, and let the boy go" Fugaku said as he walked fully into the room to see everyone turn around shocked that they had been caught.

"Boy's arrest everyone in this room and check on the merc…on the kids back stage, get them any medical treatment they may need as soon as possible now move out" Itachi said as him and Fugaku and Sasuke approached the naked blonde and his so called master.

"Let Naruto go" Sasuke said between gritted teeth

"I'm afraid I can't do that you see we are born for each other and are now bound to each other look" Pain said looking down as he thrusted again causing Naruto to yelp in pain.

"You are hurting the boy, let him go now or the boys will shoot" Fugaku said but got laughter as his answer.

"Okay here is how it is going to be I am going to walk out the back with Naruto and you are to stay here, you follow me or Naruto I will not only rape him but kill him do you understand" Pain said and was glade that they understood.

As Pain made his exit with Naruto who was calling for help, Sasuke, Itachi and Fugaku were stood on the spot shocked at what had happened.


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope to hear from you through reviewing thanks so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ! THANKS FOR READING**

**PLEASE READ THIS TO UDERSTAND THE STORY A LITTLE BETTER!**

Okay some of you have PM me saying you're a little lost with the whole Pain thing well, basically you remember the first chapter when Orochimaru had a meeting with a mystery man well that was pain, and then again when Naruto came home he meet the same man well that was Pain so basically Pain has taken it upon himself to keep Naruto only for his purposes and his alone.

* * *

**The Drawings**

**Chapter 7: Naruto where are you?**

**Recap – **

"Let Naruto go" Sasuke said between gritted teeth

"I'm afraid I can't do that you see we are born for each other and are now bound to each other look" Pain said looking down as he thrusted again causing Naruto to yelp in pain.

"You are hurting the boy, let him go now or the boys will shoot" Fugaku said but got laughter as his answer.

"Okay here is how it is going to be I am going to walk out the back with Naruto and you are to stay here, you follow me or Naruto I will not only rape him but kill him do you understand" Pain said and was glade that they understood.

As Pain made his exit with Naruto who was calling for help, Sasuke, Itachi and Fugaku were stood on the spot shocked at what had happened.

XX Time skip 1 month XX

It has been a month since Naruto was taken by Pain, no one has seen them or heard from them and Sasuke is getting a little more worried than either his father or brother. As they gathered around the kitchen table for breakfast Mikoto asked the hardest question to date.

"So, boys have you found N…Naruto?" she asked not really wanting to aske it but needing an answer to the question.

"No not yet mother but we are still looking" Itachi said just as the phone started ringing.

As Sasuke got up to answer the phone he was definitely shocked with what the person was saying.

"Hello Sasuke Uchiha speaking how may I help you?"

"Sasuke…help me…I'm scared I d…d…d…don't kn…kn…know where I am"

"Naruto is that you?" Sasuke asked causing the others at the table to lift their heads.

"Sasuke…I'm scared he will find me…I just want to go home or be with you" Naruto said while a few sobs escaped his lips.

"Naruto just stay calm can you look around what do you see or smell or hear just please stay calm I, we will find you I promise" Sasuke said as his brother turned the phone onto speaker so everyone could hear while Sasuke wrote down what Naruto was saying.

"Erm…Erm…there is a sign it's….erm….i…i…it's a docking sign…Sasuke I can't do…this I…I…I…I'm scared please…I can't" Naruto started off well but started sobbing more as he heard footsteps from different directions.

"Naruto, it's Itachi you said you can see a docking sign right, well what does it say just read it out and we will be able to find you"

"O…Okay, erm S…S…Sunnyside…har…har…harbour factory… Sunnyside harbour factory"

"Good boy Naruto, now we want you to go and hide somewhere in that room you are in and stay there we are on our way do you understand" Fugaku asked

"Y..Y…Yeah I…I…I do, please h…h…h…h…hurry, I'm scared" Naruto said before he hung up running for a good place to hide.

Once Naruto hung up they headed to the door while Itachi and Fugaku called the backup groups telling them where to head and to start the raid without them. Once they were seated in the car Mikoto ran out just in time to hand Sasuke a thick blanket for Naruto, knowing he will need something soft for comfort.

XX at the harbour XX

All the police officers were set into groups and ready to start the raid, one of them gave the signal and they all rushed in and chased several men around the factory checking each room. As they got close to the room Naruto was in they stopped and turned around to see Pain stood with annoyed eyes as he made a dash for Naruto's room only to be tackled to the ground by the one thy only Itachi Uchiha.

"Ahhh get off of me" Pain shouted as he struggled under Itachi's strength of pinning him down.

"Sasuke check that room, and place the blanket over Naruto's head and walk him to the car, don't even talk to him, he is going to be too scared to start off with" Itachi said as more police officers helped him. Fugaku and Sasuke walked into the room and searched and searched until Fugaku came up one the shaking blonde's form curled up in a tight ball trying to hide.

"Naruto, it's me Fugaku are you…" Fugaku started but never finished as he was tackled in a hug from the blonde boy who was crying.

"Naruto" Sasuke whispered as he placed the blanket over his head and Fugaku and Sasuke walked him out the room to see other police officers.

"Sir, do you want me to remove the boy" one man said causing Naruto to grip tighter.

"No, he is scared and feels safer where he is so leave him we will get him to the car were we will deal with him there, Sasuke run off ahead and climb into the back of our car, we will take him home" Fugaku said as he continued to walk out the door.

Once he was out the door and at his car, he gently pushed Naruto away from him and looked at his sore and red puffy eyes and told him that everything was going to be okay and that he could sit with Sasuke in the back of the car.

"LET ME GO NOW" Pain shouted causing Naruto to grip onto Fugaku once again before he pushed him off and sat him in the car where he leaned on Sasuke's chest who pulled the blanket up and around him covering his face from everything.

"Pain you have the right to remain silent everything you say can and will be used against you" Itachi said as he shoved him into one of the police cars outside waiting for him.

Back in the car Fugaku and Itachi finally got in and was now on their way home with Naruto who was now fast asleep in Sasuke's arms who made it more comfortable by pushing him down so he was lying down a little with his head on his lap and Sasuke stroking soothing strokes through the blonde's hair.

Once back at the Uchiha mansion Itachi picked Naruto up and walked inside with him and heading to the premade guest room next to his parents room, where he lay Naruto down on the single bed in the room.

"Naruto it's okay, the doctor will be here soon to examine your injuries and you will be staying in this room until you have recovered, also if you need anything please don't be scared to ask, my mother and father are just next door to you and me and Sasuke are only down the hall okay" Itachi informed as he placed Naruto on the bed and helped him out of his previous clothing and replaced it with a pyjama top from Sasuke and pyjama trousers which also belonged to Sasuke.


	8. Chapter 8

Dear my lovely readers,

lately in fact for a while now I have been having writers block, I can't think of what to right or where to begin or how to end some of my stories. I have been really focusing on my college work which is taking it's time with me as I am a slow at working through everything and will be reading over my stories ASAP so please just give me time. I am still doing another couple of years at college so it will definitely take it's toll on me at some stage. I am truly sorry if you like any of my stories and wish for me to finish them but I am struggling to keep up with them and my college work. I have been given a choice, to either pass my college course or to fail it either way I need to stop writing the stories, I may tend to read the stories other people have written but I will try and sort everything out ASAP thank you for you cooperation through this and I know other writers will also have writers block from time to time. at this moment in time I have gone off Naruto and Yu-Gi-Oh and have taken a liking in to Merlin fan fictions so please bear with me, I will try and update as many stories as I can.

Thank you so much for reading and listening to my reasons, I hope everything turns out the best for all of you out their who may read this, but please think about yourselves, think about your life and how you want to live, I know I have and sometimes I think have I chosen the best option for me, to work with children, because I would love to do acting, but then I think what's in it for me at the end, yeah I get to work with lovely children of all ages or I get to act with different people who become like family to you and get to travel the world, so please make the decision yourselves and make sure you go for everything you want in life I know I will.

Thank you again Robyn Lovett : )


End file.
